It all started with her
by Shojo-chan cat
Summary: Miku fell in love with Ia's voice the first time she heard it. (This story seems to be getting popular, however, this is not my best work. I re-read this story, and yes, it does have a lot of grammatical errors. I'll fix it sooner of later)


**Tis I, Shojo-chan cat, here to make another fanfic. I'm still struggling to find an editor for my fanfictions. If you want to edit my (badly written, if you would title them) fanfics, please asks. I'm currently into yuri and yaois, so I made a little one-shot with the most popular vocaloid, Hastune Miku, and my favorite vocaloid, IA.**

* * *

Miku gasped,"That's the most beautiful voice ever."

Miku obtained a Leek in her right hand, which dropped after the first stanza. "Onee-Sama," A robotic female voice said, it appeared to be Kagamine Rin,"We need to leave, that new Vocaloid needs to record a song."

Miku nodded," Yes, but who is she?"

Rin looked joyful, "Its IA, her voice is like Luka-Sama, but a little higher, I think." Miku frowned slightly,

"Her voice is nothing like Luka-Chan," Miku closed her eyes, and continued to speak,"It's like."..., Miku didn't have time to finish. Rin was pulling her away.

Rin huffed, "If you think her voice is so perfect you should marry her." Miku's face blushed,

"No, no I don't love her voice that much."

_"natsukaze ga NOKKU suru mado o akete miru to, doko kara ka mayoikonda tori no koe,"_

Miku hummed along with the song. The voice was so familiar to her, and don't say it's Luka's! It was familiar because it was the opposite of Miku's. Think about it, opposite voices go really well with each other. If it's your opposite it'll sound, look, taste and feel familiar. Rin finally tugged Miku out of the studio.

"Now Miku, you need to go back to Crypton, I'll be visiting Gumi at Internet Co. Please don't camp out here just to see IA.", Rin let go of Miku's hand, with a finale wave of good-bye she took off.

Miku sighed. Rin treats her like a kid, even though she's older. She whistled the leavan polka while she headed back to Crypton.

* * *

"Ah, Onee-Sama you're back!" Len yelled

Kaito still had his 'Kaito face' on while holding ice cream by his lips, hands free, "Hello Miku, I believe Rin is visiting Gumi, should we listen to your new song when she comes back?"

Miku nodded, "Yep, when she comes back. Anyways I'll be in my room if you need Me.", Miku headed towards her room.

"Since when did we need you?", the two male vocaloids laughed

Miku angrily glanced at Len and Kaito, and opened the doorway to her room. Following the act when Miku slammed her door, her phone started to ring. She reached towards her phone, and opened it,"Hello?"

_"Hey, this is Rin, Onee-Sama."_

"Yes, I know that, I have caller ID." Miku sighed.

_"Anyway, I'll be spending the night with Gumi, she said we should do a duet, we'll be working on it."_

"That's nice, so can I show the new song anytime soon?" Miku asked.

_"Yeah, well good-bye Onee-Sama!"_

Miku turned off her phone. She checked her pockets for the song,nothing. Miku looked panicked, she couldn't find the song! Last time she lost a song there wasn't any time to re-do it, except 2:00 a.m. Rin looked really mad that day, imagine if it happened again! Miku closed her eyes,_ "Clam down Miku, just clam down."_

She thought for a moment, the suddenly realized,"It's in my Leek purse!" She shouted.

"What's in your Leek purse?"

"Shut up Kaito, I wasn't talking to you." Miku shouted again.

"Now where is my leek purse," Miku asked herself, "OH right, I dropped it when I heard IA's voice."

Miku grinned, "Now I can meet IA, with a perfect excuse." Miku chuckled, with a blush, "OH IA."

* * *

"Hello Miss Hastune," A man said," Looking for something?"

Miku nodded, "Yes, It's a Leek purse, with the song that I made today."

The man chuckled, "We don't want it to be like last time, now do we."

"No sure."

"Great, retrace your steps," The man said, finally realizing something, "Miss Hastune, the studio's closing soon, so please hurry."

Miku nodded, "Thank you!" She ran towards the vocaloid section of the studio.

"It must be here." Miku said, but she couldn't find it.

"Where is it?" Miku silently asked herself, "Where was IA's place, it's over there."

Miku finally stopped talking to herself when she heard it, the angles voice. She stopped for a moment, and then followed the sound. It was revealed to be IA.

"IA-San, you're still here?" Miku asked, delighted.

"Oh, hello Hastune-Sama, I can't seem to find the front door. my shift ended 30 minutes ago, but."

Miku grabbed IA'S hands, "I love you voice, it like eating a life supply of ice cream in heaven!"

IA's face turned bright red, "Thank you, you were the first ever Vocaloid I heard."

Miku didn't seem to care, "Enough about my voice," Miku hugged IA, tightly, "Mine's so robotic."

"Um."...

"And your voice sounds so realistic!"

IA started to cry.

"IA, what's wrong!" Miku asked in a panicked voice.

"Sometimes I wonder if people will ever like me as a vocaloid, if I'll ever be popular."

Miku shook her head, and kissed the top of IA's head, "Don't say that darling," Miku cooed, "People love you."

IA blushed again, "Thank you Hastune-Sama," Than she bowed, "I'll never be better than vocaloids form Crypton with popularity, but." She started to cry again.

"Sit down right here." Miku said, pointing towards a bench. IA followed.

"Where is that Leek purse," Miku asked herself, "OH, found it!"

She opened the Leek, and looked around it," It's here!" Miku said, smiling to herself. She sat down next to IA and selected a song.

"What is it?" IA asked, whipping her tears away.

"It's a song I made a year ago," Miku said.

IA sighed, she was about to say something until Miku touched IA's lips with her pointer finger, "Shhh, listen."

Surprisingly it wasn't Miku .It was someone else, but it calmed her mind. IA then started to feel drowsy.

"IA, you're so kawaii!"

IA yawned, but before she can sleep on Miku's shoulder. Miku was sleeping on hers.

"Hastune-Sama, your Kawaii."

**End**


End file.
